headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Costa Rica/Teh Sweggurboi
Costa Rica is a character idea by Teh Sweggurboi and he is the 65th character in Head Soccer. He is a defensively playing 5 star opponent. He uses kick very often and he scores most of his goals by doing so, but he also uses it to kick his opponent. Costa Rica isn't the very best character, but he is still one of the better ones and hard to beat. He comes along with the characters Iceland and Iran. Appearance Costa Rica has a tan skin and pretty long, curly black hair. He looks a little bit like an Indian, he has slightly sunken cheeks and he looks pretty happy, in reference to Costa Rica being always ranked high on World Happiness Indexes. Power Shots Air Shot: Flood Shot A lot of water comes out of Costa Rica's goal towards his opponent's goal at high speed. This water pushes the opponent back. The flow is so strong, that there is only one way for the opponent to get out of his goal: by using dash very much, but this is only possible if your dash is upgraded to the maximum. After one and a half seconds, Costa Rica throws the ball into the water. The water carries the ball towards the opponent's goal. It is possible for the opponent to dash and block the ball, and if his timing is right, he stops the ball from going in and the flood stops immediately, but the opponent will get captured in a water bubble, just like Turkey's power shot, and Costa Rica has another opportunity to score, but he has to be quick, because his opponent won't be captured in the water bubble for long. The opponent can also counter it by dashing, jumping and kicking the ball but this is very hard, as your timing must be excellent and your dash upgraded to the maximum. The best advice to stop this shot is to walk away from your own goal before it starts, so you won't be trapped in your goal. Ground Shot: Gust Shot When he uses it, a gust comes out of the sky towards the opponent's goal, in the same angle as Austria's counter attack. This gust pushes the opponent back, and after one and a half seconds, the ball comes. The opponent can stop this shot by using dash and then jumping at the right time, or if he tries to get out of the gust and then comes back right at the time when the ball comes and he blocks or counters it. When the opponent only blocks it, he will get knocked back into his goal and he will disappear. Costa Rica gets another great chance to score, but he has to do this before his opponent reappears, which he does after about 3 seconds. Counter Attack: Quetzal Shot A red and green bird flies towards the opponent's goal at high speed and in a straight line, and if it hits the opponent, he will be confused by the after effect. Due to this after effect, he will get pulled back into his goal, a bit like with Chile's Snake Shot, but with Costa Rica's Quetzal Shot he can move a bit forward by using dash very much. The after effect is good, but still his counter attack is by far Costa Rica's weakest shot, as the ball can end up in his own goal if his opponent blocks the shot correctly. The high speed of the shot, which is similar to Pluto's counter attack's speed, makes it much harder to do so though. Unlock Requirements Win 5 Tournaments without using the moving buttons (this means that you mustn't walk and/or dash, jumping is allowed) to unlock Costa Rica or pay 5,000,000 points. Costume: Frog Hat Costa Rica wears the Frog Hat. This is because in Costa Rica, there are a lot of frogs. Every 5 seconds, the frog sticks out its tongue, and if the opponent is close enough to him, the frog's tongue will pick up the opponent and put him down behind Costa Rica. This can create an open goal chance for Costa Rica. The frog's tongue can cover a distance of about a quarter of the field. The Frog Hat looks like a green frog with big eyes and a pink tongue. It is a good SS rank costume. Speed: +0 Kick: +8 Jump: +4 Dash: +8 Power: +0 Trivia * In Costa Rica, they have one very dry half year, which is called 'summer', and one very rainy half year, the 'winter'. During these winters, it almost rains constantly in Costa Rica and there are many Atlantic hurricanes then, and all of this causes flooding. So therefore, Costa Rica has the Flood Shot. * In the rainy season, the inhabitants of Costa Rica have to deal with storms and hurricanes. Therefore, Costa Rica's ground shot is the Gust Shot. * Costa Rica's counter attack is the Quetzal Shot, because there are lots of birds species (more specific: 894) recorded in Costa Rica, like the Resplendent quetzal. * In Costa Rica, there are a lot of frogs. That's the reason of the costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Teh Sweggurboi Category:Archived Ideas